Life Lessons and Temptations
by Sliceasaurus.Wrecks
Summary: “Hey, look what we have here! Somebody left us a little present!” One voice slurred out next to him. His vision cleared and he saw he was cornered by two men.-Story contains Rape. Young Mello and adult Matt.Don't like that?Don't read. Summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Seventeen-year-old Matt finds a homeless nine-year-old boy. He decides to take him in and care for him. But a major problem forms when he starts to get feelings he shouldn't about such a young child.**

**Note/Warning: This is totally un-canon. Also, the random characters I throw in here that don't matter will be OOC. Also, also, there's rape in this first chapter.**

**And this would be the Prologue.**

**(break thing)**

A little boy with blonde, dirty, matted hair was sitting, hunched up, against the wall of a little bakery called _Sweet Petite_. He had his arms wrapped around his legs which were pulled up tightly to his chest and his head rested on his knees. The attempts he made to stay warm were failing though and he shivered madly.

He was covered head to foot in dirt and bruises and he was wearing ripped black cargo shorts and a loose fitting black tank top littered with little holes here and there. He looked to be maybe somewhere around the age of eight; he was just so small and frail looking. It was anyone's guess how long he'd been out on the streets.

It was raining heavily and every few minutes he would go into a fit of body-wracking coughs. People who walked by him just ignored his presence and went about their tasks quickly as possible to get out of the rain sooner. The boy was under one of the awnings surrounding the shop so that the rain wouldn't hit him as much but he was still thoroughly soaked.

A little blonde girl in pig-tails and a pink frilly dress holding her mother's hand , stared at the boy from the protection of their umbrella as they were passing. She strained against her mother's strides to look back at him.

"Mommy! Why is that boy sitting there?" She looked to the boy's shivering body then to her mother who had finally stopped.

"He's probably just some homeless child." She looked over to him with a look of pity on her face. She sighed. "Now come along, we have to hurry for the shoot, darling." The little girl's face scrunched up and she planted her feet firmly on the ground.

"Can't we take him to our home then?"

"No, we can't. I'm sorry, now we really must get going." The mother started to drag her away as the girl stared on at his form sadly until she couldn't see him anymore.

The blonde boy sighed and held himself tighter as a strong wind blew his hair about his face. People just didn't seem to care for anyone but themselves these days.

He looked up when he heard the jingle of the bell hanging on the door as it was opened. A short, slightly round, man walked out and glared at the boy when he noticed him sitting in front of his shop.

"Hey kid, get lost! I can't have you hangin' around my shop like this! Beat it!" He made a motion with his hands as to shoo him away. The boy got up as quickly as he could, given his freezing state, and trudged down the street coughing a little more.

A few shops down, he turned into an alley that was covered by a tarp attached to the buildings around it, making it quite dry. He sat against a dumpster and went back to his attempts at keeping himself warm and he looked around him. It wasn't as dirty as you would think an alley to be and he was glad for it; he really didn't like things being disorderly. He sat there for a while staring at nothing in particular, just waiting for time to go by.

The on-looking street was getting quieter as less and less people walked by. The rain even seemed to tone down a little and turned into a more gentle shower. It actually seemed peaceful there. The sky outside the alley was growing darker too.

'_It must be getting close to sunset..' The boy wondered. 'I'm getting tired out here.. it's getting so quiet..' _He fought against his heavy eyelids, but they eventually slid closed as he curled up on the ground and quietly coughed a few times before he quickly fell asleep.

(break)

It had been about two to three hours since he had fallen asleep. It was dark outside now and the rain had stopped, leaving a bitter chill over the streets. He began to stir when the sound of loud voices wandered towards him. He tried blocking it out, thinking whoever it was would just pass by quickly, but it grew louder and louder until finally it was just a couple feet away from him. His eyes snapped open and he looked around him, sitting up quickly. His vision blurred as he momentarily lost the blood flow to his head.

"Hey, look what we have here! Somebody left us a little present!" One voice slurred out next to him. His vision cleared and he saw he was cornered by two men. One of them had liquor bottle in their hand and the other had a cigarette hanging from his lips. The one with the bottle, tall and thin with black hair, sauntered over and kneed down to the kid, taking his chin in one of his slender hands. He tried to pull away but the grip stayed strong and he was forced to look into black hazy eyes.

"God, he's a cute little thing. Hey, let's have some fun with him, yea?" He smirked and looked to his silvery-blonde haired friend with the cigarette. He nodded and walked over with an evil tint to his eyes that made the boy try to push the black-haired person away

"St-stop! Please! Don't come near me!" He put his arms in front of his body to protect himself, but the man with the cigarette and sleek blonde hair grabbed his wrists, shoved him down, and pinned his hands above his head. The one with black hair got rid of his bottle now and took a pocket knife out of his back pocket. He opened it and pressed the tip to the boy's cheek who was shivering in fear now. He shut his eyes tight and half-heartedly struggled; he knew he couldn't stop them even if he tried.

He felt a hand go to his shirt, pulling it up with a tug, then he could hear the thin fabric being sliced through. The shirt lay open in half only attached by the shoulders and his pale body lay open to the roaming eyes around him.

"W-what are you gonna do..?" his worried voice carried out weakly, cracking in fear. Ha stared up at the one who cut his shirt, searching his eyes for any sort of clues.

"How about we show you?" He smiled at his friend. "I call dibs on the back! You can take the front, Res."

The one called 'Res' smirked evilly and flipped the boy over unceremoniously so that he was on his hands and knees. The boy coughed, losing his breath from the force. Res took the remains of the tank top off and threw it somewhere behind him.

"Sure thing, Gevii." He took an extra long puff on his cigarette and blew the smoke into the child's face, laughing as he coughed and gagged at the smell and used one of his hands to swat it away from him. Then Res decided to flick the rest of the cigarette away from him. Behind the boy, 'Gevii' swiftly tugged the cargo shorts down to their owner's knees only to find that the boy didn't wear any undergarments. He chuckled as his growing erection strained against his pants at the sight.

"Aw, hey Res! Look! The boy likes to go commando! Isn't that just cute?" Res looked over to what his friend was showing to him like a new toy.

"Ah, yea. Ugh, Gevii, I'm getting hard just looking at him! Can we get started already?"

"Yes, let's."

The boys face was flushing at such an embarrassing thing to be so exposed like this.

'_Hard'? _He asked his young mind._ 'What the heck does 'hard' mean? How can he be 'hard'? He's just a human, and humans don't get 'hard'._ His face was scrunched up in thought and he forgot about the situation he was in until he felt something poking between his rear cheeks. He stiffened up immediately at the abnormal touch and went to move forward but found that he couldn't as a strong hand was placed on his head, stopping his actions. He saw in front of him that the man had unfastened his pants enough to have his private parts out and about in the chilly air. He unconsciously let a frightened squeak leave his lips that made the man moan.

"Open your mouth, kid." Res ordered, but the boy only pursed his lips together as tightly as he could and shook his head. The man scoffed at his actions.

"Hey Gevii, he doesn't wanna open up for me. Think you can help?" The boy felt something shove it's way into him from behind and he screamed in pain and shock, and Res took that as queue to shove his length inside the boy's small mouth. He gagged a couple times from the unexpected salty taste of the man's flesh and started to choke as it was roughly thrusted down his throat. Res moaned loudly and pulled back a little so he wouldn't totally constrict the boy's breathing abilities and cause him to black out or something; half of him still rested inside the wet little mouth.

"Mmm, fuck. Feels amazing. You should really hurry up, Gevii. You're probably missing out on a great fuck." The boy realized that what was inside his ass already was just a finger as another one wriggled it's way through his tight ring of muscle and began to scissor him quite painfully making the abused groan around Res' shaft.

"Yea I know. And, fuck, he's gonna be tight as hell!" Gevii removed his two fingers and the boy relaxed the slightest bit at getting rid of the strange feeling the fingers had caused. But his eyes widened and he tried to yell at them to stop as he felt something much bigger and hotter pressing at his already sore entrance. All that came out was muffled groans that made his throat vibrate around Res' shaft causing him to moan again, even louder.

Gevii quickly shoved his way into the impossibly tight hole of the boy, making him scream around Res as much as he could. Tears started to pour down his cheeks and splattered silently on the ground and he wished with all his being that he could be dead. But he knew his wish wouldn't be granted and he would be forced to endure this torture as Gevii started to roughly thrust into his backside and moan wantonly, Res doing the same to his mouth.

He felt like his ass was being torn brutally in half and he wanted to scream so badly to get some of his frustration and fright out, but the appendage in his mouth prevented that. He could feel something warm and thick start to run down his thighs as the pain just kept getting worse and the thrusts more frantic. At this point Gevii let out a particularly loud, long moan.

"Fuck, I'm ready to come!"

"Yea me too." Res roughly shoved his dick a little further down the boy's throat as he was trying to swallow a cry, and clenched his teeth and groaned lowly as he came, shooting his semen down the raw throat. The boy bucked back, letting Res' now limp penis fall from his mouth, as he felt like he were being drowned, and ended up impaling himself further onto Gevii's length now fully sheathed inside him; he screamed as loud as his sore throat would let him. It felt incredible to the dark haired man and he shuddered, letting out a throaty moan and thrusting his hips a few more times, making sure to get all of his load into the tight tunnel he was currently burried in.

He pulled out slowly and watched in glee as his semen slowly dripped out of the boy's abused, raw and bleeding hole. He and Res simultaneously fastened their pants back on, Gevii picking up his formerly forgotten liquor, and they walked away chatting as they were before like nothing had happened.

The boy lay trembling, coughing and spluttering, still crying and holding himself on the ground with his shorts crumpled around his ankles. If he lived after this, he knew he could never look at people the same way. He wouldn't be able to see hope in good people after this. All he would see was pain and suffering in his future.

'_God..' _he prayed in his head, too torn to speak aloud. _'Please.. Help me.. please..' _Then he blacked out and fell into a deep sleep filled with nightmares replaying something he never wanted to go through again.

**End of Prologue.**

**So.. You probably hate me for letting Mello get raped like that.. and I am terribly sorry. It hurt me a lot to write this but I just couldn't let it be all cliché and have Matt come in and rescue him at just the right time as would usually happen. And sorry that Gevanni and Rester had to be the rapists. Like I said, they were totally OOC. Oh and guess who the little girl in the beginning was?!**

**Well anyways, please review and tell me how you liked/hated it and I will reply and get the next chapter up soon. And feel free to point any grammatical errors I may have made. I hate making little mistakes, but I'm usually too lazy to look for them.**

**Goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 1

**_'God....' he prayed in his head, too torn to speak aloud. 'Please... Help me... please....' Then he blacked out and fell into a deep sleep filled with nightmares replaying something he never wanted to go through again._**

**(A/N this chapter will be in Matt's perspective. And I don't own Death Note or its characters in any way.)**

**Chapter 1.**

~3~3~3~

"Matt, do _this._ Matt, do _that. _Matt, you're slacking off _again! _Matt! Where's my goddamn coffee?! That's all I ever hear her say to me! Ugh, I'm a computer tech, not her bitch. She sounds like my old high school teachers."

Matt sighed heavily as he continued walking down the damp, dark street from work. Really, talking to himself wasn't going to do him any good. He shook his head and looked up to the darkened sky. He could just make out the silvery outlines of water-laden clouds passing overhead.

_'Looks like it'll start raining again soon....'_ He thought as he pulled the furry hood of his vest up over his red hair and readjusted his orange goggles.

Today had been one hell of a tiring day for him, constantly running errands for that hag, Halle. She was always bossing him around and making him do unimportant intern work while she sat around in her cushioned spindly chair and wrote her signature on documents and made silly little phone calls. He just wanted to get home to his cigarettes, get her annoying voice out of his head, and play his video games. Yea, that would make for a great way to relax and unwind.

As he walked down the dimly lit damp street, the wind began to pick up and attack the exposed parts of Matt's face. The gusts of wind were needles against his skin; though he'd been there for years already, the Washington weather still managed to take his body by surprise with its unrelenting cold.

It was getting late, almost nine. And he still hadn't eaten dinner; his stomach growled loudly and painfully. He hadn't eaten lunch either. He passed by a small Chinese restaurant looking at it and trying to decide if it sounded good to him. Nope, not really. He sighed.

_'It would just be cold by the time I get home anyways with this weather. God, I really can't remember why I even moved here in the first place!' _He kicked a rock with his shoe in frustration and watched it skid across the damp ground, listening to the small tapping noises it made. He continued this for a while, not really thinking, his body already having memorized the way home.

He looked up as he passed one of his favorite bakeries, _Sweet Petite,_ and smiled. He used to go there all the time with his detective friend, L Lawliet. He hadn't seen L in quite a while though since there was a big case he was working on. But from time to time L would make sure to send an email to tell Matt of his progress. He really missed the eccentric, sweet-loving man. He could always cheer Matt up on hectic days like this one.

As Matt stood on the curb looking for safe crossing, he heard a strange noise come from somewhere behind him. He turned around looking into a dark, shadowy alley. The noise came again, a bit louder. It was an eerie noise, and one Matt really didn't want to hear on a night like this.

"Is anyone there..?" He nervously asked. A whimper was his only response.

_'Is it a dog or something..? No, it can't be, dogs don't moan. I think....'_ He took a few steps into the alley even though in the back of his mind he knew it probably wasn't the safest thing to do. It smelt weird back there though. Not bad like the usually nasty, week-old garbage smell, but musty like a room full of dirt and cobwebs. Sobs started to emit from the darkness and a shrill cracked voice cried out.

"He-elp… i…help…" Matt saw something-a hand maybe? - emerge from behind a rusty dumpster and claw at the ground.

"Ah shit! Hang on!" Matt exclaimed and hurried over to the dirty hand. Behind the dumpster he found something he never expected to witness with his own eyes.

A boy, maybe around the age of 9, was sprawled on the ground with his shorts around his knees and dry, crusty blood stuck to his thighs. His hair was matted and sticking to his forehead, some dried up substance smeared all over his face. He had what looked like the remnants of a shirt next to him. It was cut up and torn and absolutely filthy. Matt didn't want to admit it, but it looked like the poor kid had been…raped.

As the thought passed through his mind right behind his eyes, he had to turn away quickly so he wouldn't retch on the poor boy. His eyes were tightly squinted shut behind his goggles and he took slow, deep breaths to steady his nerve. He had to be as calm as possible if he were going to save the abused child.

He tentatively looked back towards the boy, fighting down the urge to throw up again. He kneeled next to him and cautiously reached a hand towards his dirt-smudged forehead. When Matt's gloved fingers brushed against the boy's skin he flinched and tried to squirm away, only to cry out weakly in pain. Matt wanted to punch the dumpster next to him but chose not to so he wouldn't scare the kid any further.

"Hey, kid," he whispered lightly to the boy, hoping he wouldn't try moving away again. "I'm here to help you, okay? I'm not going to hurt you…I promise."

The boy looked up at him from the ground with a wary look, unsure if this person was to be trusted. His eyes were wavering and his body was shaking; he was honestly scared for the second time now in his life. But if he didn't get help from this person then he might not get it from anybody else, and he just couldn't bear the thought of dying.

"Please help me…" He murmured, looking away from Matt's pitied look. "Just get me out here...so I can be safe…" Then he crossed his arms around his head, hiding the dejected look on his dirty face.

Matt reached around the boy's to thin waist, lifting him from the ground to a sitting position. His crotch was exposed to Matt's wandering eyes that were taking in the damage that was done. He was embarrassed at being exposed; always had been even when he was very small and still needed help getting washed. The boy quickly made to cover himself with his hands, a bright blush adorning his smudged cheeks.

"I need to pull my shorts back on…" He looked hesitantly at Matt through a fringe of dingy gold-colored bangs. That sad, innocent look was all Matt needed to understand to turn away.

Matt could hear him struggling to do such a simple thing, though under these circumstances he could only guess how hard it could have been.

"So…uh, kid," He started uncertainly, "what's your name?" He could hear a groan from behind him and another hiss.

"My name's…Mello. I'm done now…" Matt turned around to find this child called Mello leaning heavily against the dumpster wearing only his tattered, and now bloody, cargo shorts and no shirt. Matt noticed the little marks and scars that were scattered across the boy's pale, narrow chest. His body was shaking and he hugged himself tightly as a chilled breeze flooded the alley. Matt hurriedly stripped himself of his vest and placed it around the boy's shoulders. Mello stared at him, confused.

"It's not much but it'll keep you warm enough for the time being. Now I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay?" Mello coughed and glared at Matt murderously.

"I'm not going to a hospital!" He yelled at Matt, his pale lips in a vicious scowl. When he noticed Matt's confused, worried look his features softened.

"I'm sorry… I would really like to just rest…I don't want anyone else to see me like this…just please don't take me to the hospital…"

Matt began a debate with his conscious. He really should take Mello to get checked...he had been raped. He looked sick too, who knows how long he's been out there in this weather. And what about his parents? If they were to go to the hospital they would be able to look up the number and tell them about the incident. But then why would the parents of a boy so young let him wander around the streets this late at night without setting off an amber alert or some search? This was a confusing thing for Matt, no matter how intelligent he was. He had never faced a situation like this before…

"Okay, Mello. Since it's late and cold and with all that's happened to you I've decided to take you home with me. But when I get you fixed up and you're feeling a little better I'm taking you to get looked at. And I'm going to make sure your parents know what happened and get you home safely to them. Do you understand?" His voice was stern yet light; gentle. Mello slowly nodded his head and his shoulders slumped down.

Matt closely watched as the blonde's legs shook violently and almost gave in under his weight. In the split second it would have taken for his body to topple to the ground, Matt lunged forward and smoothly caught his lithe body in his arms. He hoisted him up and held him bridal style, giving Mello a seriously worried look.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" He looked at him hopefully, but Mello just shook his head.

"Thanks…for helping me." Matt sighed. He didn't need to be thanked, he felt good just by helping him out. No child or any other person really, should have to endure this kind of torment. It was absolutely inhumane.

"No worries. Now you just try to keep warm and I'll get to my house in no time." And with that Matt resumed walking home.

(break)

Matt sat down heavily on the beat-up couch in his one bedroom apartment. He had just gotten Mello into the bathtub and had left him to cleanse himself as had been insisted.

Matt sighed and slid his goggles down his face to rest around his neck. So this is what he dropped out of school for, huh? To get nagged, and bossed around by some witch and to save little boys from the cruel streets? Definitely not, but it was his decision to go down this road anyways; and he couldn't say he really regretted it.

School had always been terrible for him. Not difficult, because he was always at the top of his class, miles ahead of everyone else. He just hated the people. As a child he was always picked on for his too-red hair and vivid green eyes; it just wasn't normal around these parts and looked nothing like his parent's either. So around fourth grade he had opted for a pair of orange goggles-the same ones he had now-and beanies and hoodie vests to cover his strange hair. Though the rude comments about his features were dropped, he started getting bagged on for his choice in clothing and accessories. But no matter how harsh the names were or how rude the whispers and blunt shouts to his face were, he learned that it was easy to hide behind the goggles. He hid all his emotions, locked them away in the back of his mind.

He stopped participating in class and played video games instead. He even got his system taken away quite a few times but it never stopped him from bringing it back the next day. It wasn't like he needed to pay attention anyways; he always aced the tests, no sweat. And as he was sucked into the different worlds and characters, he became more distant. He hardly ever talked except when asked a question by a teacher.

As he got into middle school he started ditching. First it was just a period or two spent in the bathroom, then it when to full days locked up in his room or at the park near his house. After a while the teachers and staff gave up calling him in and giving him detention; he never showed up anyways. He only made his appearance for the tests and nothing more. He was practically a ghost, there one minute and gone the next.

And as high school came along and he ventured around town on his ditch days, he somehow acquired a taste for drugs. He never got addicted to it; just did a little meth when he was feeling so despondent he couldn't even kill zombies right. He was left for dead, to have his life swallowed whole by the cruel, dead world. His family had probably never wanted him anyways; he was a much unplanned child. Though his parents were generally nice about it, but when they were under stress they tended to say hateful things to him.

He could remember one time his father, Light, had come home from a long day of work and had thrown down his deceased mother's favorite vase shouting, "You damned worthless child! I come home from a hard day of work, trying to support your unappreciative ass, and you can't even do something as simple as cleaning the living room?! Why the hell were you born?! You never do anything right!" After that Matt had isolated himself in his room for nearly three days, crying, and asking himself why god had made him such a bad child. When he received no answer and his father only got more violent, he had stopped believing in a god. He stopped believing that trying and working hard would get you anywhere in life. He stopped believing that there were good people in this world.

He stopped believing in everything.

He became numb, hollow, void of emotions. He hadn't even cried since his father had said those words that night. Eventually, after he had dropped out, got a job and his own apartment, he had mellowed out, stopped using drugs, and became just a little less than detached.

He started nodding off, thinking about how he got to where he was at this moment in time, but only capturing clips and blurry fragments of his memory up until the time he became emancipated and could recover more complete memories.

He started when he heard the bathroom door open and watched as some steam seeped around the corners. Mello stepped out, hesitantly, with a striped black and green towel around his childish shoulders.

Matt had almost completely forgotten the young boy had been in his house with him, bathing. Mello just stood there awkwardly, shifting his feet on the dingy carpet, shivering slightly as the cool air enveloped his damp skin.

"Oh, you need clothes, don't you?" Matt finally said dumbly. Mello nodded his blonde head, wet hair sticking to his flushed cheeks.

Matt stood up and stretched, yawning loudly, and walked into his bedroom, with Mello following somewhat far behind.

The redhead's room was pretty clean, save for the ten or so game controllers and possibly hundreds of video game cases. Other than that, the room was pretty basic. A big unmade bed, a desk with a laptop sprouting wires all around, a dresser, and a pair of bedside tables were pretty much everything that made up the room. To Mello it looked cluttered but still a very comfortable place to live in. He liked the sense of home there was in the room, but he also thought about how lonely Matt must be if he lived here all alone. Seemed like it enough, he was a child but he wasn't stupid.

There were no pictures anywhere of family or friends except for one he happened to notice next to Matt's bed. It seemed out of place in this home devoid of any traces of other company. It was Matt and a man with black messy hair and a rather blank expression, but if he looked hard enough he could just make out the hint of a smile. They were standing in front of a building; Mello was too far away to see the sing of the establishment though, and he wasn't going to move any closer to the photo to get a better look either.

"Ahh, okay I think I found something that might work for now." Matt drew the blonde's attention away from the picture abruptly, holding up a black t-shirt with one of those green mushroom faces from Mario.

"It's from when I was younger so it should be pretty small." He walked over to where Mello was still standing in the doorway and looked him over briefly.

"Then again, you're pretty small too…Anyways try it on and tomorrow I'll see about getting you your own clothes." He handed the shirt to Mello and turned away, going back to his dresser to rummage some more.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to look. Just put it on so you won't be cold; I'm getting you some underwear right now." Mello looked suspiciously at Matt's back before quickly dropping his towel to the floor and pulling the shirt effortlessly over his head. It almost hung to his knees, but he still yanked the front down when Matt faced him again, holding a pair of plain black boxers with a draw-string in the front.

"Well these shouldn't be too bad considering you can tie them… They're better than nothing, right?" He looked to Mello waiting for some kind of answer or acknowledgement but his blue eyes had locked onto a spot on the floor and were unfocused. Matt desperately wanted to take that poor abused child and hold him, telling his everything would be fine, but was afraid Mello would freak out about any physical contact.

"Um, Mello. I got you some underwear. You want to put them on?" Mello heard me that time and looked up blankly. He shook his head lightly then nodded to Matt after focusing on what he had been saying. He accepted the boxers and after Matt turned around once more he slid them on, pulling the string as tight as possible, and securely tying it into a knot.

"I'm done now." It was the only thing he'd said since he had been at Matt's house and his voice came out barely about a whisper and cracked in the beginning. Matt turned around and saw Mello's disconsolate expression and sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"C'mon, you need rest. Let's get you to bed." Matt then walked over to a closet in the back of the room and pulled out a giant blanket from its depths with Link blown up across it. He grabbed an extra pillow from his bed walked with it out with the items into the front room. He set the pillow on one end of the dirty couch and threw the blanket over the rest of it, folding down a corner for Mello to go under. The blonde carefully made his way over and crawled under the blanket, curling up in a ball and bundling as much of the soft material as his hands would hold around his neck.

Matt looked at him with a benevolent smile and walked towards the front door, checking the lock, and switched the light off. He went back over to his own room and stopped in front of the door, turning around to face the couch where Mello lay silently.

"If you need anything at all, you can come in here and wake me up and I'll get it for you." He paused, contemplating what to say next.

"I'll see you n the morning. Goodnight, Mello." Then he turned back into his room and closed the door quietly behind him.

~3~3~3~

**And so the second chapter is done with. (Finally.) So please review, give me motivation, and I swear that I will post another chapter waaay sooner.**

**Because now the story has begun.**

**~Slicey.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow, last chapter was pretty long for me. Sorry if it kinda dragged on there… Anyways, thanks for the reviews; I really appreciated it. After rereading last chapter I saw some mistakes, and I'm sorry I didn't take time to really edit it, I'm just glad it wasn't TOO bad…**

**So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**And special thanks to reviewers:**

theBlackcat96, meisu, Xx-Tarqui-xX, Beyond'sWaraNingyo, VladimirKyleTod, Famirka.

Please keep reviewing, thanks!

**Chapter 2.**

~3~3~3~

After Matt had gone to his room, Mello just lay on the little bed he had been made on the couch. It was the first time he'd had any other place than the ground to sleep on in weeks. It felt so warm and comforting; he could almost forget what had happened that led him there. Almost.

Their dirty hands all over… he could still feel the roughness of their skin scratching against his own soft flesh. He could still feel the searing pain as the dark-haired one had taken him roughly from behind. The way he gagged and choked around the silvery-haired man shoving his way down Mello's small throat. He was disgusted with what they had done. Because of them he was now filthy; soiled. Not that he wasn't like that before. His mother had told him plenty of times how dirty he was. Maybe she was right; this had just proved it.

He could feel his eyes stinging from un-shed tears sitting on his eyes. He clenched his eyelids tightly, forcing two single tears away and wiped his face hurriedly with his hands. He hated crying. His mother had told him only the weak cry. But why should he be worried about what she thinks? She doesn't care about him anyways, hence the reason he was out on the streets in the first place. She didn't care enough to spend even 30 seconds looking for him.

But out of nowhere, Matt appeared. This complete stranger he had never seen before took it upon himself to help an abused little boy he found on the streets. Any other person would have left him there to die. So maybe-just maybe- there was at least this one good person in the world. This one person sent a flicker of hope to light up the inside of Mello's chest. And it was this hope that held back the dreadful thoughts of wanting to leave this world.

It gave him a warm feeling in his heart to see someone take the time to care about him like this. But it quickly faded for he knew this wouldn't last. Matt would get rid of him as soon as he could and Mello would be left alone again in his pitiable excuse of a life. He was only nine and he already knew enough about life to know he was damned.

(break)

After Matt's door was closed, he let out a deep sigh. He had no idea what to do now. He didn't know what to do with a raped child. He obviously didn't want help from a doctor. He would have to try down at the police station and check the board of missing children. He might just find a picture of Mello with his parent's number. Though he didn't really care where he got the help from as long as he could get the child back to where he belongs.

But he wouldn't push Mello to go anywhere or acknowledge what had happened. He would give him time to heal physically as well as mentally. Hopefully he could be a sort of support for the young boy and help him get through this whole ordeal easier. After all, he was the only one who knew-who even cared enough to know- what had happened.  
But for the time being, he was considered to be taking care of a child for the first time in his life. He had no idea what to do with a kid, even of it was just for a short while. What was worse was the fact that he was taking care of a freshly emotionally scarred child. This would probably be the most difficult thing he'd ever done in his life. But he desperately wanted to help…

_'What am I even doing?'_ He thought desperately to himself. _"I can't do this; I'll probably just get sucked into some huge predicament. Someone might even think I raped the kid..! Even though that's totally insane…" _He rubbed his temples with gloved fingers and took a deep, calming breath.

_'Just cool it, Matt. Deal with this thing step-by-step. When the time comes, I'll deal with those issues. But right now I need some well-deserved sleep!'_ He pulled the striped shirt that clung to his toned body up over his head and threw it to a corner in the room where a small pile of clothes growing. Next, he stripped out of his pants and boxers before tugging the leather gloves from his hands; he liked to sleep naked because it was the only time he didn't have to worry about people judging last thing he took off were his goggles. He set them on his bedside table next to the picture of him and L.

He crawled into his fairly made bed throwing the dark covers across his legs and torso before flicking off his bedroom light. He rested his head against a cushiony pillow, letting his mind go blank. All the stress from earlier that day with work, Mello, and life in general melted away into the sheets. His muscles went slack and his body sank into the mattress. His conscious drifted into the recesses of his mind and he soon fell asleep.

(break)

It was dark all around. And cold. So bitterly, suffocatingly cold. Mello felt numb; nearly detached from his body. He ran, trying to find a way out, but his movements were sluggish like there was tar on his feet, trying to suction them to the ground. He ignored it, continuing to run away from this nowhere he was trapped in. It felt like he had been running for hours but still the scenery didn't change. It was all still an unforgiving darkness. He stopped, deciding to give up; it was useless. He could see no way out, no light, nothing. He was scared. He wanted so desperately for someone to help him get away from whatever this place was, he wanted his mother. The woman who's arms once held him in a loving, protective way before turning to swinging at his body. But that part of her was gone now and he was alone here.

A strong hand gripped his neck from behind and shoved his face to the black ground. He could feel them press their much larger body against his small frame and he tried to scream. Though nothing came out; it was like his voice had been taken from him completely.

From the darkness appeared a dim silhouette of the alley where he had been raped. He could hear again the harsh breathing and loud moans of Gevanni and Rester from front and behind. He could see all too vividly what they were doing like he was in a separate body watching the scene from two different angles. He began to cry as he was watching it as well as feeling it. It was too much to bear all this again.

Through the opening of the alley another body entered. Mello vaguely remembered somebody saving him from his torture but he couldn't see who. They stepped forward and the expressionless face chilled Mello's flesh to the bone. He stared into their bright blue eyes that were a reflection of his own, from his position on the ground and next to the scene. It was his mother. She slowly took in the display before her, with never a movement to her pale face. When her eyes met Mello's again she merely turned away and faded back into the darkness.

Mello screamed. He wanted his mother back. He wanted her to save him from this like the parent she was supposed to be. He cried and prayed for it to stop. For someone to get him out of this. Just for everything to stop. And it did.

Gevanni, Rester, and the alley disappeared. There was no more pain and the bitter chill dissipated and was replaced with the warmth of early summer air. He was back in his own body and the sense of fear left him. A body materialized before him, but he knew that they weren't someone to be scared of. The body kneeled down so that they were level with Mello. Goggle-covered eyes met Mello's and though this person didn't say anything, Mello could hear the words in his head.

_''You're safe now.'_ When he knew that Mello got his message, Matt smiled and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. Then everything faded to white.

The last thing he felt was hope flood through his subconscious mind.

~3~3~3~

**Ahh, finished with number three. I just really wanted it to have a sweet ending. Besides, Mello deserved it. So please review, and I'll try to update again soon. Give me your thoughts, comments, feelings about how the story is so far. I'd love to hear whatever you have to day. :)**

**Oh and by the way i kinda need help with checking spelling or other errors so i'd appreciate it if you could point out any mistakes out to me. Thanks.**

**~Slicey.**


End file.
